This invention relates to insulating materials and is directed to a cover or cap which sits over a folding stairwell.
With the advent of the energy crisis in the 1970's various methods and materials have come into use to better thermally insulate heated and air conditioned (cooled) living spaces. Among these have been to increase the insulation depth in attic joist spaces and attic decks. Many homes have folding stairways for attic access, however, these have remained uninsulated because of their cumbersome structure and therefore remain a source of considerable heat loss. Fewer, yet a considerable number of homes have attic fans which open into the attic space from a ceiling area. They are used to draw hot air out of the house during the summer months. During the winter months they, again allow heat loss.
Custom permanently affixed insulating covers have been made for many purposes. But no removeable cover has been made for folding stairways. This is because the residential dwelling has long been overlooked in the marketplace for anything other than custom affixed work. Further, such a removable cover must remain in proper place when the spring loaded folding stairway is "slammed" closed.